Caitlyn Red Bull Uh Oh
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Caitlyn is super tired during her first week of touring...whats she gunna do to stay awake? NAitlyn


"Hey" said Caitlyn walking into the Connect 3 tour bus. She kissed Nates lips and sat down on his lap.

"Hi. Whats up?"Nate asked as Caitlyn rested her head on his chest.

"Just tired..." Caitlyn answered while yawning sounding and looking very unattractive. Well to everyone but NAte who thought she looked adorable every time she did that.

"Aw...sorry about the crazyness...but you'll find a way to deal." Nate answered stroking her hair and mumbling into it.

"Mh hm..." Caitlyn said her eyes fluttering closed. Nate sighed but smiled. It was the first week of the tour which Caitlyn and Mitchie were joing them on and it took a lot of getting used to for Caitlyn. They were all climbing onto the bus after their comfortable night that they got to spend in a real and stable bed in the hotel rather then their smaller bunks.

SLAM!- Caitlyn awoke with a surprised 'oh!'

"Shane, I really dont see what the big deal-" Jason said following a fuming Shane.

"JASON! STOP! You came in my room after I TOLD you NOT to. You walked in WHILE I was CHANGING!" Shane screamed.

"Its not like I've never seen a-" Jason began reasoning.

"SHUT UP! JUST STOP THAT SENTENCE RIGHT THERE!" Shane yelled stomping into the back room. Mitchie was following Jason laughing quietly to herself.

"I don't even want to know..." Nate laughed as Mitchie flopped herself onto the couch opposite Nate and Caitlyn.

"Oh, but you do!" Mitchie laughed. "Get Shane to tell you later!" Mitchies face was going red from laughing so hard.

"Oh-Kaayy..."

"Oh Gosh, Cait! You look hung over, its terrible!" Mitchie said focussing on Caitlyn who's hair was in a bun with stray hairs falling our all over, still in Pj's and with dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks Mitch..." Caitlyn replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to go talk to Shane. See ya..." Mitchie said standing up. It was obvious that she was tired too, just not quite as much as Caitlyn.

Caitlyn groaned and rolled over resting her chin on Nates chest so their faces were inches apart. "Dude! How are you still awake?" Caitlyn whined.

"HA! Believe me I'm tired too...but I have a secret weapon!" Nate laughed playing with the curl that was hanging loosely next to Caitlyns face.

"And that would be...?"

"Red Bull" Nate laughed.

"RED BULL! YOU HAVE RED BULL, AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" Caitlyn exclaimed sitting up and looking at Nate intensely.

"Yah...well, your mom said make sure you don't have any...she said the results werent pretty. I told her that it was impossible for you not to be pretty." Caitlyn blushed "And well...she just said make sure you didnt have any...so I didnt want to tease you!" Nate smiled guiltily.

"Since when do you care about not teasing me!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Since now?"

"Nice Save...now where is the red bull?" she asked looking around wildly.

"I dont know..." Nate smiled.

Caitlyn went for his weakness. She hungilrly kissed his lips, straddling him with a strong passion. SHe shot her tounge into his mouth, too fast for him to even realise they were kissing. Caitlyn pulled away breathing deeply.

"Lier...You taste like Red Bull...which means it cant be far..." Caitlyn said smirking and looking around the room. Thats when she spoted it in the kitchen area. "AH HA!" she exclaimed. Caitlyn jumped off Nate and made her way across the width of the bus. Nate dove at her.

"No! Caity..." He said wrapping his arms around her to keep her from reaching for the can.

"Please Natey..." Caitlyn said in a small voice wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. Their was virtually NO space between the two. Nate gulped.

"I dunno, Caity...Your mom-"

"Please Natey, Please?" she asked giving him her sad face. Nate groaned.

"Fine...but only whats left in my can...thats it!" he said.

"Yay! Thank you Nate...I love you!" Caitlyn smiled, reaching onto her tip toes to reach his lips. She kissed him with a strong passion, then pulled away leaving him stunned. Caitlyn reached over to the can and began sipping the red bull...she smiled. The can kind of tasted like nate...yah the best of both worlds.

"Ahhh...how I've missed you Red Bull!" Caitlyn smiled hugging the half empty can and pulling Nate to the couch so she could sit on him.

Within 10 minutes Caitlyn had downed the can and Nate had realised Mrs Gellars warning. Caitlyn was now talking about how she thought Monkeys were planning on escaping from the zoos with their penguin friends to take over the world and get Connect 3 to be their personal music slaves. Yah she wasent making much sence. They still had another 1 hour before the bus left so Caitlyn, haveing the extreme energy that she did, suggested wiffle ball. Nate groaned. He really wanted to play...but had a feeling someone would get hurt wiht Caitlyn playing in her current...uh...state of mind? He reluctantly agreed when Caitlyn began jumping on the couch singing 'Wiffle Ball, oh wiffle ball...Oh how I love thee!'

"Okay Caity...lets go..." Nate sighed stopping Caitlyns continuous jumping, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Whoa...Whoa...Nate, put me doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooown!" Caitlyn giggled smaking Nates butt which was currently in her face.

"Caity..."

"Natey...!" Caitlyn mocked. Nate set her down and wrapped his arms around her.

"You cant do anything stupid when we're playing, okay?"

"Uh huh...not promises though!" Caitlyn laughed

"Caity..."

"Okay, Im just kidding!" she promised with a genuine smile.

"Okay good." he said kissing her hungerily. "Your going down, I hope you know that!"

"HAHA! Right...in your dreams Green!" She laughed picking up the bat.

45 minutes later they were pouring sweat. Nate was chasing the now yelling Caitlyn who was running around the bus yelling 'I won!'. Once Nate caught her he began tickling her.

"Natey! Stop...!" Caitlyn screamed through giggles.

"Not until you admit I won!" Nate laughed back.

"Fine! You won!...Not!" Caitlyn said kissing him so he couldnt respond. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck locking her hands in his curls. Nate had one hand up the back of her shirt and the other on the back of her head pulling her closer. Caitlyn wrapped her legs around NAte and his hands moved to support her. He backed her up into the side of the bus. Their make out session was becoming extremely heated when they suddenly heard teenage shrieks. They pulled apart as multiple voices began screaming Nate and Caitlyns name.

"NATE!! AHHH OMG! Its NATE GRAY!"

"AWWW! NATE AND CAITLYN ARE MAKING OUT!"

"CAITLYN! GET OFF MY MAN!"

"AHHHH!"

There were flashes, screams and many girls with death glares trying to climb the wire fence, they were barricatted by. They both blushed and waved embarrasedly. They made their way back onto the bus to find the front room still empty. They sat down in their usual position.

"Well thats was embarrassing..." NAte said. Caitlyn just nodded staring off into space. Then a quiet snore was heard and NAte felt Caitlyn's head falling lightly on his chest. He smiled. When she was high she was high but when she was low...she REALLY crashed!

**so yah...completely random...but I just had a similar expirence...expect with some weak liquor...but it wasent me...no worries...or was it?...lol just kidding, it was my friend Michelle! :) I love you Michelle. Last night was wild Betch! LOL ILU!**

**So Reviews?**


End file.
